Un nuevo destino
by damned-name
Summary: Un rey se enamora de su propia mucama y no sabe como expresarlo, pero el amor lo logra todo. Si te gusta el romance, los besos y los dramas...ERES COMPLETAMENTE APTO PARA LEERLO! :D pero si no lo eres NIMPORTA leelo igual .
1. Felicidad

Bueno...me gustaría presentarme como...emememe...Me llamo Bárbara y soy nueva en esto asi que si creen que todo lo hice mal jojò! Tienen razón . Este es un fic o novela como le digo porque la tengo escrita en un cuaderno y hasta ahora llevo 111 paginas y me indujeron a subirlo a Internet y me aconsejaron y me gusto. Para los que no toleran "plagios" okey cambia de pagina. Aunque no le llamaría plagio a mi novela-fic porque si esto fuera un plagio TODOS LOS FICS SERIAN UN PLAGIO lo digo sinceramente NO HE DICHO QUE TODOS LO SON solo he puesto un pensamiento mió.

Conozco fullmetal alchemist pero NO SOY OTAKU soy una persona normal (claaro ¬¬ a veces loca rara bipolar...ejeje volvamos a mi introducción) pero bueno mi sueño fue siempre ser una gran escritora en mi colegio AH! Y este fic va dedicado a mis mejores amigas que me han llevado hasta este punto de seguir con mi Novela...se llama **Un nuevo destino **ojala les guste y a los que no...bueno aceptare su opinión

**1**

**Felicidad**

Había amanecido, el sol recién salía y Ashley se había despertado y se tapo con lo primero que vio, una blusa...se vistió con su típico traje de mucama y no le importaba si estaba corto o no. Cuando termino de vestirse...

-¡Señorita Beckhound¡Venga aquí de inmediato!- gritaba por un altavoz una voz muy suave

-Voy señor

Cuando fue a la habitación de donde provenía la voz, abrió la puerta y vio a su amo con una toalla tapándole desde el ombligo hacia abajo, quedando asi el torso desnudo; estaba mojado seguramente se había bañado

-Que alegría verla señorita Beckhound- dijo con una voz muy suave el rey Edward

-Si mi amo para mi también la es- dijo sonrojada al verlo asi

-Ven quiero que me seques la espalda

Su amo nunca le decía las cosas con antipatía; siempre se lo decía de una forma muy dulce

-Si mi señor

Ashley estaba enamorada de su amo pero nunca se lo decía porque nunca se imaginaba un rey con una plebeya.

-Mi señor...

-¿Si señorita?

-Usted sabe que todas las ordenes que usted me de yo las hare con energía

-Si...y ahora las piernas por favor

-Si mi señor- dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro

Ashley no quería un amor asi...tan indispuesto a amar

-Mi señor...yo llevo 2 años aquí trabajando con usted

-Si, es mucho

-Y con el tiempo algunas cosas van cambiando

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Señor...yo le quiero mucho...- Bajaba su cabeza por el posible rechazo que podía recibir de su amo

El rey se puso de rodillas y le acaricio la cara con el dorso de su mano y Ashley sin querer se encogió de hombros mostrando una actitud afeminada y a la vez tierna, luego el rey abrazo a Ashley. Rápidamente se puso de pie y dijo...

-Ahora, quiero que seques las partes que aun faltan por secar por favor.

-Si...mi señor

-Gracias- dijo mientras lanzaba una de sus sonrisas más "provocadoras"

Después de que Ashley termino de secarle fue a realizar sus típicas tareas; cuando le sirvió el almuerzo...

-Ven, quiero que almuerces junto a mí y me hables sobre ti

Después de que Ashley se le había "declarado", su rey y amo era mucho mas dulce y tierno con ella. De repente en un dia cualquiera, cerca del cumpleaños de Ashley, cuando ella llevaba los platos al lavaloza en la cocina su amo paso por su lado y la empujo haciendo asi, que también cayeran los platos

-¡Mi señor¿¡Porque hizo eso?!

-Mmm...Solo fue por casualidad...

Luego de que acabara de decir eso se agacho tomo el rostro de Ashley y se iba acercando a ella lentamente.

-¿M-mi señor...que...que hace?- dijo nerviosa

Se seguía acercando...

-¡Mi señor!

-Bueno...recoge esos platos y luego quisiera hablar contigo

-Si...si...mi señor

-No me tengas miedo

-De acuerdo mi señor

Luego de que Ashley terminara de recoger los platos, Ed le tomo de la mano y la llevo al lado del refrigerador y la empujo a la puerta y unió sus labios con los de ella. Se veía como trataba de profundizarlo, quería explorar aquellos labios tan suaves...cuando se separaron por la falta de aire...

-Mi señor...

-Dime Ed o Edward- se corregía mientras le acariciaba el cabello

-Usted...

-Si...hice esto porque creo que serás una reina perfecta

-¿Reina? Y ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó con un aire de pena

-Y no solo eso...si no que lo mas importantes es que serás mi novia...

-Mi señor...

-Ed-dijo mientras ponía el dedo indice en su boca con delicadeza-Dime Ed o...si quieres puedes decirme como tu quieras

-No mi...Ed-dijo sonrojada- asi esta bien

-Mi Ed?

-Emmm...bueno

-No te preocupes...asi me gusta

-Mi Ed...-dijo pensativa-Mi Ed!...solo eres mió- esbozo una gran y sincera sonrisa

-Esa sonrisa...me dan ganas de...

Y Ed le beso nuevamente

_Continuara..._


	2. Descepcion

Okey, amigas se que me demore!!!! Y que algunas encontraron muy corto el primer capitulo...¬¬ bueno solamente la dani xd pero de todas maneras he aquí el 2º capitulo (que cordial)

Y...a los usuarios que leen esta cosa (eee...novela ¬¬) bueno...de verdad me da lo mismo si me postean o no (pero mis amigas lo harían...si supieran) asi que...algún experto en que me diga... ¿¡COMO SE PUEDE POSTEAR SIN SER USUARIO?! Jojò gracias

**2**

**Decepción**

Ed le había pasado a Ashley un vestido dorado para que se "acostumbrara" a las costosas ropas del reino, cuando se lo puso...

-Te ves muy bella

-Gracias... ¿Mi Ed?

-¿Si mi reina?

-Hay algo que no te dije...

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Ed mientras se ponía de pie

-Que...Te amo

-Oh...-dijo mientras sonreía- yo también mi amor

-Lo se...algo sentí en el beso...

Ed la abraza y le da inocentes besos en el cuello

-¡Eh! ¡No hagas eso!

-Te amo eres mía y de nadie mas- afirmó Ed

Luego de algunos días ellos dos juntos siempre iban a alguna parte, siempre elegida por Ashley...Un dia ella fue a la feria pero muy cubrida por una chaqueta delgada para que no "fuera vista"; y en eso encuentra a una gitana en una pequeñísima carpa y por diversión quiso "probar su suerte". La gitana se llamaba Camila y...

-Siéntate querida

-Hola...yo...quería saber si...

-No hables mi chica...dame tu mano

-Eee...yo...- dijo mientras se la pasaba insegura

-Tu futuro mi chica...veo felicidad, un bebe pero ten cuidado, también veo peleas entre el amor de tu vida y tú y reconciliación pero muy tardía...cuídate hija mía estaré contigo siempre

-¿Que?

Y como si fuera por arte de magia desapareció

En el palacio...

-ED?!

-¿Ashley? ¿Eres tú? Si me buscas estoy en tu habitación

-¿Que hará allí?- se dijo para si misma

Cuando entro a la habitación...

-Ed tengo que hablar algo contigo

-¿De que cosa?

-Sabes que hoy fui...-se detuvo porque vio a Ed tumbado en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano, sin polera y con una especie de pantalón corto- ¿¡Que haces asi?!-dijo entre risas

-Nada...solo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo- dijo mientras de deshacía la colita que sostenía su pelo- ahora... ¿Que querías...decirme?

-Eee...y-yo...ejeje...Ed no te pongas asi!

-¿Porque habría de consentir esa petición?

-Eee...bueno...

-Amor... ¿No tienes algo de calor?- dijo mientras recargaba su frente con la de Ashley

-Bueno...ahora que lo dices yo...-Suponiendo la petición de Ed...- tengo un vestido bastante suelto y delgado... ¡NO!

-Oh Ashley ¿Porque?

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO!

-¡Pero no hare nada malo!-dijo mientras trataba de buscar su mirada...El increíble y perfecto color miel de los ojos de Edward hizo contacto con el perfecto azul del cielo de los ojos de Ashley que ciertamente estaba ruborizada

-¿Seguro?

-Solo te quiero "conocer como eres"

-Oh...LINDA EXCUSA PERVETIDO!

-¡Por favor! ¿Si?

-OKEY!...colmaste mi paciencia-dijo mientras se sacaba los zapatos

-¿Te ayudo?

-¡SOLO CON EL VESTIDO!

-Si mi amor- dijo mientras se lo desabrochaba

-¿Contento?

-Jeje... ¡GUERRA DE COSQUILLAS!

-¡¡No!! ¿¡Porque?!

-¡No puedes escapar!

Luego de terminar su "guerra" Ashley le contó sobre lo sucedido con la gitana...

-No le hagas caso...a veces se ponen locos de tanto crack (famosa droga conocida en USA...)

-Ed...Pero me asusto...preferiría...-y se quedó callada

-¿Que cosa? Dímelo

-No estoy lista a ser reina

-¿¡QUE?!

-Ed por favor ¡no hagas esto!

-¡PERO TU ERAS MI REINA! **MI REINA**

-¡Ed no!...toma- dijo mientras le pasaba la corona y el anillo- No estoy lista a siquiera ser tu novia

-No...¿No me amas?

-¡SI! ¡Si te amo!...pero... ¡una plebeya como yo no puede estar con un rey ricachon como tu!

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Eres malagradecida! ¡Entonces vuelve a ser la desdichada mucama de antes! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Era primera vez que Edward se dirigía asi a la mujer que mas amaba...Después de algunos días Ed no dirigía la palabra a Ashley ni le miraba, a la inversa sucedía lo mismo...todo se sentía tan...extraño...

_Continuara... _


	3. Confesion

Aquí el tercero...aquí si que me demore demasiado y bueno...corregir las faltas mantener el guión...alrededor de una hora u.ú pero me esfuerzo okei? Ojala les guste y saludos a la niña rara y a mi nueva mami 

**3**

**Confesión **

En el cumpleaños de Ashley; Ed raramente la había llamado.

-Mi señor...

-Pasa

-¿Me ha llamado?

-si...toma

Edward apunto el regalo que estaba sobre la mesa, era una caja adornada tiernamente con un lazo en su tapa

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo...

Al abrirlo dentro había un hermoso collar de plata y oro

-Señorito...

-Si...lo mande a hacer especialmente para ti

-Muchas gracias mi amo...

-No es por nada...Emmm...tan solo una pregunta... ¿Cuantos cumples?

-16 Años, al igual que usted los tiene...

-...16 años...- dijo Ed "reflexionando" cada palabra

Ed se puso de pie frente a Ashley y suavemente le tomó el rostro

-No puedo estar sin ti Ashley...

-Yo tampoco mi señor...pero...

-Shh- Mientras, Le ponía delicadamente su dedo indice en los labios de ella- lo de la gitana ésa, yo me puse feliz con lo del bebe, pero con lo otro...

-Lo se mi señor...yo no puedo con eso

-Lo se...lo se, no estas acostumbrada

-No...Mi señor

-Quiero que obedezcas todo lo que te diga ¿De acuerdo?

-Se-señor q-que quiere...

-Shhh...tranquila-Luego le acaricio la mejilla...-No temas...no hare nada malo...ahora... ¿Me perdonas por haberte gritado?

-Si mi señor

-No...Dime Ed

-Si, Ed

-Ahora te vendare los ojos...

Se los vendó

-Cerrare la puerta...

Cerró la puerta

-Y te llevare a un lugar más cómodo para que te sientes...

Y la llevo hasta su escritorio, el la tomo y la dejo encima de éste.

-Quiero que te sientas bien, protegida y amada...

-Asi me siento...E-ed

-Muy bien... ¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Ashley no pudo contestar, porque Ed se había aferrado a ella y le abrazo por la cintura mientras que Ashley se había abrazado a su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello. Sus labios aun no se tocaban solo esperaban el silencio de sus pensamientos, y cuando por fin lo hubo, el beso atrapo todo el silencio de la habitación. De repente el silencio fue interrumpido por Ashley...

-Te quiero con todo mi corazón...

-Oh...que lastima...yo te amo

Ashley se sonrojo ante tal tierna oración y Ed le susurro al oído...

-Te amo...

-Yo también

Y sus labios nuevamente se unieron

-¿Qué harás?

-Solo siente mi mano

Al momento Ed tomo la mano de Ashley y la besó suavemente luego la mano acaricio la mejilla de de ashley, el cuello los brazos y entrelazo los dedos con los de ella

-Eres perfecta...

-No del todo

-¿Por qué ha de ser asi?

Ashley corrió un poco de su vestido hasta dejar el hombro descubierto con la vista de una rara herida

-Y... ¿Eso porque?

-Porque...yo...

-Dime...confia en mí

-Soy...un ángel- se sonrojó

-¿Qué?

Ed quedo perplejo y luego dijo:

-Con razón he sentido que he amado a un ángel

-Ed- frunció el ceño- es verdad

-Si te creo- acaricio su mejilla- solo te digo lo que creo

Ed beso suavemente la cicatriz

-Esta herida representa que estas lista a todo...has madurado

Ed le abrazó como si la fuera a peder

-Sabes que te amo ¿Cierto?

-Lo sé...pero...

-¿Pero...?

-Quiero volver a ser tu novia pero no asi la reina...

-Como tú digas...tus deseos son órdenes para mí

-¿Quieres...que yo...?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué se reina?- pregunto con voz dulce y mirada tierna

-S-solo s-si tu q-quieres...- se sonrojo ante tal mirada que le hacia derretir

-No quiero volver a perderte

-Yo tampoco

Y el silencio se tornó otra vez


	4. Engaño

Aquí el cuarto capitulo. Saludos a Renata, Ivana, Nani y mi mami que me apoyan en esta cosa de novela jojò! ¡Disfruten el 4º capitulo! Y ahora si que no me olvido del continuara reni xd

**4**

**Engaño**

A la mañana siguiente, Ashley despertó no en su cama, si no le da su amo, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, primero se dio cuenta que llevaba una polera de su amo que por cierto, le quedaba extra gigante, luego se percato de que Edward la agarraba fuertemente como si se fuera a ir.

-Oh por dios... ¿Qué hago aquí?

Empezó a zamarrear a su amo para poder despertarlo y como no daba resultado empezó a llamarlo "señor, ¡Señor!"

-Ah...déjenme dormir... ¿Quien eres?

-Señor soy yo

-¡¿Quién yo?!- decía aun adormilado

-Ashley...su mucama

-¿ASHLEY? ¿Eres tú mi vida?

-Si señor

-Oh...dormiste conmigo...

-No se si es verdad lo que dice mi señor...solo he despertado aquí sin recordar nada

-¿En serio?

-Bueno...-comenzó a hacer memoria...-Usted me dijo que durmiera con us...-se detuvo y de pronto como si fuera un flash recordó todo- oh ya recuerdo...usted me llevo a su cama y me empezó a hablar de cosas y creo que sin querer me quede dormida y al parecer usted me vistió

-¡Solo quería conversar! No tenía más intención...

-Lo se...me encanto que hiciera eso mi amo

-Dime Ed

-No...Es que...me gusta hacerle enojar- se sonrojo

-Eres graciosa...bésame

-¿Es una orden?

-Si...de amor

Y sus labios colisionaron de forma suave, pasaron muchos días y Camila, la gitana se le apareció a Ashley...

-Mi hija...mi chica necesito ver a tu novio para...ver su futuro...

-Oh...no se preocupe, adelante pase yo tengo que hacer unas compras no me demorare ¡Quédese!

-Asi es mejor...

Al llegar Ashley, se dirigió a la cocina y vio que la gitana...o mas bien Edward besaba apasionadamente a Camila

-¡¡EDWARD!!

-Ah...hola

-¡¿SOLO HOLA?!

La gitana soltó una risa malvada y luego dijo

-No puedo creer que alguien asi, se dirija a ti de esa manera

-Es verdad- admitió Ed- Sirvienta...sírvenos una taza de te a mi y a mi novia

-A tu No...No- a Ashley no le salía la palabra novia

-¿Te quieres apresurar?

Ashley les sirvió la taza de y aguardo a que la gitana se fuera...y cuando se fue...

-Ed...¿Que te ocurre?

-Nada...y deja de llamarme Ed

-¡NO!

-¿Ah no? Entonces...te vas de aquí

Ashley le quedó mirando...aquella mirada miel ya no era la mirada tierna...era una mirada controlada...

-Pero E...mi señor...ayer nosotros éramos novios

-¿De que hablas?- comenzó a reír- ¿Un rey con una plebeya? Has de estar loca

-Mi señor...-se puso a llorar- Mí...amo... ¿No recuerda nada?

-¡¿DE QUE?!

-Na-nada señor

Y se dirigió a su habitación llorando

_Continuará..._


	5. Propuesta

Uf! Recuperare fuerzas, me mandaron un mail con un comentario sobre Un nuevo destino y me recobro el animo ya que me dijo cosas sobre las cuales estaba insegura y ¡me aconsejo cosas! Me siento mejor...un saludo a Reni ya que esta traumada porque no escribo los capítulos...y asi la dejare porque ahora llevo como 48 o 49 capítulos y ¡se me esta acabando el cuaderno! ¬¬ Disfruten el 5º capitulo...perdóname Reni, me demore como 3 semanas...Y MAS QUE ESOOO!! xd

**5**

**Propuesta**

-¡Eh! ¡REGRESA!

Ed le siguió hasta su habitación

-¡Eh! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Ayer...usted y yo dormimos juntos...y usted dijo que...que...me amaba

-¿Qué? Pero si yo amo a Camila (CAMILAMACARENAGUERREROGONZALES xd)

-¿No te acuerdas de mi Ed?- dijo Ashley secando las lagrimas de sus ojos- Yo...que te he amado, te conté todos mis secretos, y me deje llevar por tus manos

-Mira...deja de llamarme Ed ya que por tu culpa me empezó a doler la cabeza

-Pero Ed...

-¡¡¡DEJA DE LLAMRME ED!!!

Y Ed le dio una bofetada (machista ¬¬)

-Ahora...me llamaras Mi señor y obedecerás todo lo que yo te diga...eres una sirvienta y ¡¡estas PARA SERVIR!!

-Si...s-s-si Mi-mi señor

-¡AHORA VETE!-dijo enojado- ¡HOY NO DORMIRAS AQUÍ!

Y Ashley se quedo fuera, en la calle mientras el cielo botaba lagrimas por lo ocurrido en el castillo...un vagabundo-poeta que pasaba por ahí vio y escucho todo...lo único que exclamo fue "La pelea controlada de Romeo y Julieta". Ashley se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a llorar en compañía del cielo...en la soledad

Ashley se sentía tan vacía sin Ed, que decidió buscar alguna solución...una persona en la feria dijo que la única de deshacer un hechizo, era con otro. Le dio el "hechizo" y le dijo las instrucciones; tenia que dársela a Ed a la media noche mientras dormía, y luego de dársela depositar un pequeño beso.

Estaba lista...encaminaba al cuarto de Ed hasta que...

-¿Querida...a caso no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?

Camila hizo caer el pequeño envase con el hechizo dentro, haciendo asi que se quebrara

-Ahora el rey es MIO

Ashley con la rabia e impotencia que sentía, saco una espada que estaba a su lado (ya que en los castillos estaban esas armaduras y bla bla...) y mato a Camila. El cuerpo desapareció tal cual como si fuera polvo. Ed supo que la gitana había muerto, se consumía a la pena pero a la vez el efecto del hechizo se iba...pero aun asi Ed no recordaba nada sobre Ashley. Como Ashley se daba cuenta de esto decidió a ir a su lugar favorito a desahogarse...La feria...y en eso, se encontró con otra gitana...totalmente diferente a Camila, le ofreció leerle la mano pero...

-¡NO!...otro de ustedes hizo lo mismo y termino quitándome lo que mas amaba en el mundo

-Hija... ¿Cual era el nombre de la gitana?

-Camila

-Oh no...Esta gitana...querida...ella no es una gitana

-¿D-de verdad?

-Si hija...deja leer tu mano...

Con miedo Ashley le paso su mano y...

-El amor de tu vida...lo perderás si no haces nada- le soltó la mano- ¡APRESURATE!

Ashley se aterró al escuchar tal oración, y se echo a correr directo al palacio. No sabía si hacía lo correcto pero...cuando se trataba de la persona que mas amaba era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

_Ashley's Flashback_

(Para mis queridas amigas que leen, Un flashback es como un recuerdo que tienes de repente de algo que te haya ocurrido hace tiempo o no hace tiempo xd)

_-De verdad te quiero mucho Ashley_

_-¿De verdad mi señor?_

_-Si, pero me siento inseguro para algo hacer _

_-Se nota mi señor...dice cosas sin sentido en mi presencia_

_-Oh...emmm...verdad_

_-Mi señor...perdóneme_

_-¿De que...?_

_Ashley le besa_

_-Ashley- dijo casi en un susurro_

_-Perdóneme_

_-No..._

_-Lo...entiendo Mi señor_

_-¡No!...no hay nada que perdonar...Te amo_

_-Yo...también te amo..._

_Fin Ashley's Flashback_

En el palacio...

-¡¿ED?!- dijo sofocada

-¡Por fin has llegado!

Cuando lo vio...todo sucedió tan rápido...fue corriendo hacia donde el estaba y deposito en sus labios un tierno beso de los que ya no le había dado hace mucho...cuando se separo de el...

-No...No te enojes...¡¡TE AMO!!

Ed no mostraba ninguna señal de atención

-Por favor...se que alguien como yo no puede estar con alguien como tu...pero... ¡TE AMO!

Ed se fue a otra habitación dejando a Ashley sola y esta agacho la cabeza suponiendo el rechazo del rubio...pero cuando estaba apunto de llorar escucho el golpeteo no tan suave de una puerta y alguien que se acercaba corriendo a ella

-Que... ¿Porque?

-No llores...yo...también te amo...además...

Ed se detuvo por un momento y luego miro a Ashley con unos ojos miel muy sorprendidos

-Ashley...lo...lo... ¡RECUERDO TODO!

-¿Que?...

-Se...se lo q-que paso y...Ashley por favor...no pienses que amaba a esa...gitana... yo solo te amo a ti y a nadie mas

Ashley no respondía...

-Por favor, ¡Perdóname!

-Yo...

-Tu...se que es muy rápido...pero...yo...tu quieres...

-¿Yo que?

-¿Quieres...casarte conmigo?

_ Para eso...es el anillo _pensó Ashley

-¿Y-yo?

-Si...se que es temprano y que somos muy jóvenes pero... ¡Te amo!

-Edward...

-Ashley...te amo

-¡Oh Ed!

Le abrazo, luego le miró y le extendió su mano para que le pusiera el anillo

-Quiero que todos sepan...

-Pero... ¡Soy pobre!

-¿Y que importa? Solo me basta con que te ame...y te prometo que nada ma...

El discurso de Edward fue detenido por Ashley que había puesto su dedo indice en los labios de él

-No digas que nada malo sucederá o algo peor pasara... ¿De acuerdo?

-Si Ashley

Y luego sellaron un completo silencio con cálido abrazo.

_Continuara... _

**WERA!!! PERDOONAMEEE!!!! Te deje con el efecto Renata!** PROMETO NO HACERLO MAS .


	6. Día normal

Uff…espero que no llegue a aburrirme de esto ¬¬…Hola otra vez…el 5º capitulo era ya largo…y el sexto… ¡Tiene 4 hojas! Así que Wera te lo advierto capaz que me demore y te deje con el efecto Renata. Buenas noticias: ¡SE ME ACABO EL CUADERNO DE MI NOVELA! - tengo mas de 54 capítulos, mas de 140 paginas y, y, y, AAAAWWW! Me siento tan…tan…owó ¡jà! (como diría Renata xd) bueno este capitulo mostrara como pasan el día estos dos tortolitos cuando no tienen nada que hacer xd okei…luces, cámara… ¡6º capitulo!

**6**

**Día normal**

Ed y Ashley se casarían dentro de 6 meses y Ed quiso hacer publico el amor que existía entre Ashley y el llamando a todo su reino a que se reunieran en el balcón de su palacio.

-¡Mi querido reino!-Edward comenzaba con su discurso- Ustedes sabían que yo reinaba en soledad…pero como a todo le ocurre se enamora y se vuelve loco por amor…

La gente rió a causa del chiste

-Bueno pues…yo he encontrado a alguien capaz de acompañarme en el reinado y quisiera que la conozcan aceptándola tal cual es porque…se que será una buena reina para Dortmund (reino de Edward)

La gente quedo confundida…

-Conozcan a su nueva reina… ¡Su nombre es…Ashley!

La gente ahora murmuraba, cuando Ashley salió al balcón toda la gente le quedo mirando y en silencio, lo cual aumentó el nerviosismo de la castaña. Para darle confianza Edward le tomó la mano.

-Es…muy grato conocerlos…se que soy una simple desconocida para ustedes…pero quisiera que ustedes…mi nuevo pueblo y el de…el rey Edward me aceptaran, y yo les prometo que…tendrán mejor calidad de vida… ¡Su nueva reina se los promete!

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar. Ashley pensó _Tal vez…los he convencido de que soy buena persona… ¡Uf! Al fin termine solo necesito… _

No pudo terminar de pensar ya que Edward le había tomado de la quijada y depositado un beso en sus labios, reprimiendo todo pensamiento coherente que la castaña pudiera recrear.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- le pregunto en un susurro al rubio

-Perfecto para ser tu primera vez

Luego Ashley miro hacia la gente y Ed se percató de la acción y dijo:

-Gracia mi amado reino por aceptar a su nueva reina y les juro que la promesa será cumplida

Se retiraron…

-Edward…me quieres decir… ¿Por qué vino tanta gente?

-…Bueno es que…les llame con suma importancia- dijo con una voz dulce

-Como si no importara mi nerviosismo…

Luego, Ashley se sacó el vestido y se puso uno más cómodo… Edward solo estaba sentado en su escritorio esperando por su novia.

-… ¿Me esperabas?

-Umm…si ¿Por qué, amor?

-¡Que tierno eres Ed!

-¡Por fin me llamas por mi nombre!

-¿Quiere que lo llame así mi señor?

-Deja de hablarme así por favor…me encanta cuando dices mi nombre…oírlo de tu boca es como escuchar ángeles cantar…

Ashley solo se sonrojo

-¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo casi en un susurro

-¿Hacer que?

-Hacerme sonrojar…

Edward se acerco a ella

-Porque te hace lucir hermosa- le susurro y luego le besó

-¿Me amas?

-No…

-¿Qué…?

-Yo te amo, te adoro, y te quiero…estos tres sentimientos se juntan y…forman uno nuevo, uno que no tiene nombre

-…

-Pero yo te digo uno de estos…Te amo

Ashley con algunas lagrimas de emoción abrazo a Ed

-No llores Ashley…

Sin darse cuenta el rubio se había acordado de algo

-Ashley… ¿En cuanto tiempo de verdad…tienes pensado en casarnos?

-Habíamos dicho seis meses…y quiero seis meses…si estas de acuerdo…

-Bueno…deja anunciar maña….

-¡NO!- Ashley le interrumpió

-… ¿Por qué?...yo quiero

-Oh…Ed ¡Vamos!...ahora no por favor…- dijo suplicándole

-Ashley…solo bromeaba

Ashley suspiró aliviada

-Ed…ayer mencionaste que te dolía la espalda…

-Aun me duele…- comenzó a quejarse

-Bueno… ¿Puedes quitarte la polera?

-¿Ah?

-Solo…hazme caso tontito…

Ed se quitó la polera, y Ashley le indico que se recostara boca abajo en la cama, mientras que Ashley sacaba crema de la repisa. Ashley se sentó junto a Ed y le unto la crema en su espalda.

-¡AH!...esta…f-fría…

-Shh…tranquilo

Ashley comenzó a dar suaves masajes en la espalda de Ed.

-Ouch…A-ashley…d-duele

-Lo se…por algo te hago esto

-Tus manos son tan suaves que…siento como si ya estuviera en el paraíso…pero…ya estoy en el…porque…estas a mi lado, mi ángel…mi amado ángel que eres tu

-Oh Ed…-Ashley como siempre acostumbraba se sonrojaba

Cuando Ashley terminó...

-Gracias...de verdad, me hacía falta, amor

-Si te vuelve a doler, solo avísame...

-Lo haré...Ashley, mírame...

Ashley le miró y Ed le tomo de la quijada y le depositó un tierno beso

-Muchas, muchas gracias Ashley...Te amo

-Yo también

_Continuará..._


	7. Miedo a perderte

Oh…bueno…este 7º capitulo va dedicado a todas mis amigas y compañeras del que será el 8º año básico A del LMA de Iquique…las que me han apoyado, criticado y ayudado…de verdad tuvimos una falsa alarma de que nos separarían, todas asustadas pero supimos que no era así pero asustadas con nuestra próxima profesora jefe xd, y como todas nos asustamos este va dedicado al ¡¡8º BASICO A!! Y obvio que también a las que se han ido pero no de nuestros corazones. Amigas y lectores disfruten el 7º capitulo de lo que será mi LARGA novela u.u P.D; ¡¡¡RENIII¡Puedes postear! (renata)

**7**

**Miedo a perderte**

Ed y Ashley estuvieron algo ocupados lo que quedaba del día, por lo que Ámbar y Ojiazul no se encontraron.

Cuando por fin pudieron verse en la noche, fue en la habitación de ambos, la idea de que durmieran juntos fue, de Edward.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Edward al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama

-Un día completamente atareado¿No lo crees?

-Si…- Ed había recargado su cabeza en el regazo de su novia

-¿En que ocupaste el día hoy?- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ed

-Maravilloso tema para hablar ¿No?

-Perdón, pero es que…no se de que hablar cuando lo único presente en mi vida fue TAREA, TAREA, TAREA, y ¡Oh!... ¡Mas tarea!...pareciera que me fuera a casar con la tarea

-¡NO!- dijo Edward levantándose rápidamente- no…tu te ibas a casar conmigo…

-Y eso haré Ed

-…Yo…también, y prometeré no hacer nada malo que tenga que ver con gitanas

-¡Edward!- La castaña rió por lo obviado que había sido el rubio

-De verdad Ashley; me encanta cuando pronuncias mi nombre

Ashley miró a Ed por unos segundos, y luego le dedico a Ed una amplia sonrisa. Edward siempre admiraba los ojos azules de Ashley, ya que ciertamente eran un lindo e impresionante color azul cielo.

-Tus ojos tienen la misma belleza que tu…y siempre me hipnotizan…

-Edward…g-gracias, eres muy tierno

-A veces, pienso que has caído del cielo…

Ashley se sonrojó

-Pero ahora que reflexiono…si hubieses caído del cielo, hubieras quedado deformada…

El rojo carmesí que cubrían las mejillas de Ashley había sido reemplazado por una continuación de risas…Ed también la acompañaba en sus risas a causa de que había contagiado la alegría

-Tu alegría la contagias a cualquiera…apenas sonríes, otro te imita; apenas ríes, otro también ríe… ¿Y sabes porque?

-No

-Porque contagias tu alegría…

Ashley comenzó a reír sin parar, pero no de una forma grotesca, sino de una forma suave. Edward solo la miraba, pero en esta oportunidad no reía. Se conformaba con ser feliz viendo feliz a su novia. Siempre pensaba en ella, su novia, su amada, Ashley. Solo en ella gastaba su tiempo de pensar, nunca se imaginaba sin ella, aunque si alguna vez…ella o el mismo se aburrieran del otro o por algún problema se hubieran enojado y dieran por terminado toda la relación… ¿Cómo sería su vida sin ella?...¿Cómo sobreviviría si la manifestación de amor de Ashley era muy diferente a cualquier otra? Siempre había vivido con ese miedo, incluso antes de conocer a Ashley, pero el temor era menor y había aumentado cuando había iniciado su romance con Ashley…

El miedo a perderla, nuevamente le había inundado, siempre le llevaba a imaginar cosas que lo sacaban de la realidad.

_Estaba __solo, de pie en medio de la oscuridad, de repente de la nada aparece su __novia, Ashley. Ella estaba al frente suyo, y alzaba la mano a la altura de sus hombros._

_"Edward…" susurraba Ashley_

_"Ashley…"_

_"Edward…" Ashley comenzaba a __desaparecer_

_"Ashley… ¡No me dejes!"_

_"Edward…" Lo único que susurraba __Ashley era su nombre, pronto desaparecería por completo_

_"¡ASHLEY!" no podía moverse, estaba inmovilizado_

_"__Edward…"_

_"ASHLEY…"_

-¿Edward?

_Su voz…su dulce voz…la había perdido, no la escucharía más._

-¡EDWARD!

Había despertado de su tortuoso trance…había sido despertado por quien temía perder.

-Edward… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ashley…nunca me dejaras solo ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué dices?

-…No me abandones, te lo suplico…

-¡Nunca lo haré! Lo juro…Te amo Ed

La abrazó, tal como si la fuera a perder. Luego sin romper el abrazó, se separó un poco y le había besado. El beso solo fue el simple contacto entre dos labios, deseosos por probar el otro. Completó el beso, había comenzado algo agresivo, pero luego esa sensación había sido sustituida por la ternura y el amor.

Pasados 20 segundos, se tuvieron que separar, a causa de la falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban por el aire que en 20 segundos había sido reemplazado por un beso.

-Ed…

-Perdóname…fui…un poco…agresivo…

Dejaron de hablar para poder recuperar el aire ausente y poder hablar con mayor facilidad

-Edward…te estas comportando algo extraño… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Tengo miedo a que te vayas…que te alejes de mí, tengo miedo…a perderte…

-…Pero…

-Hace unos momentos…estuve como algo perdido, me fui de la realidad ¿Recuerdas?

Asintió

-Vi…que estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad, y tu estabas frente mío y desaparecías…a veces pienso, si todo lo nuestro termina… ¿Qué haré sin ti?...¿Cómo sobreviviré?- la voz de Ed comenzaba a quebrarse.

-Edward…siempre estaré contigo

-¿¡PERO QUE PASARA SI NO ES ASI?!

Ashley le abrazó y apoyo la cabeza del rubio en su pecho

-Edward… ¿Me amas?

-…Con toda mi vida

-No se hable más…

Ashley desarmó la cama y se puso su pijama, mientras que Edward buscaba sus pantalones de dormir. Al momento de que ambos estaban listos para dormir…

-Ashley…

-¿Si?

-…Cuando yo te respondí a la pregunta que me habías hecho…dijiste "No se hable mas"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Me extraña que no lo hayas entendido…pero como estas abatido por el miedo te explicaré de todas maneras

Se volteó para mirar a Edward.

-Tú…dijiste que me amas…yo te amo… ¿Por qué habría de terminar todo¿Por qué nos "aburriríamos" uno del otro?

-…Perdóname, no quise asustarte…tienes razón

-Que duermas bien, Te amo

-Yo también

La luz de la luna, iluminaba la perfecta silueta dos enamorados abrazados el uno al otro, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el mundo de los sueños soñando con el otro en un mundo perdido en el amor.

_Continuará…_


	8. Dar a conocer rostros

Aaaaaaa, es que, me dio así mucha pajita escribir el 8º capitulo :/ tengo mucha lata bueno, aquí esta el 8º y…bah, léanlo ¬¬ xd wuahsjahsjajsh

**8**

**Dar a conocer rostros**

Otro nuevo día, el sol resplandecía y había iluminado la cara de Ashley haciendo que se despertara. Pero, aun así…Edward…

-Ed…un nuevo día, vamos…despierta- Le susurraba

De respuesta, un gruñido…

-¡Vamos! Hoy el sol está muy radiante

Otro gruñido más

-¡Muy bien!, yo iré a alistarme, bajaré y desayunare SOLA

El 3º gruñido se escuchaba, pero fue seguido por un bostezo y luego Ed se sentó en la cama

-Buenos días…molestosa… ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no puedo dormir tranquilo?

-Vamos…ya es de día, el sol salió, no puedes ser tan perezoso

-Pero yo siempre despertaba cuando se me diera la gana

-Bueno, yo te quitare esa manía y se acabó ¿Okey?

-¿Por qué eres tan molesta?, déjame dormir

-¿Molesta?... ¿Yo?, no soy molesta¡Solo trato de quitarte este mal habito!

-Si claro, lo que tú digas…

-Muy bien, si quieres sigue durmiendo, quédate así de perezoso, total debería preocuparme de mi si eres tan "sumiso" conmigo…que duermas bien

Cerró la puerta de golpe

-¡Diablos!...me tuvo que salir una mujer tan melodramática

_¿__Pero como puedes pensar eso Edward? _se dijo para sus adentros mientras se aprontaba a bañarse _Ella se preocupa por ti, siempre piensa en, te ama…y tu a ella… _

-Le pediré perdón…pero de alguna forma especial- susurró para si mismo

Luego Edward bajo las escaleras, fue a tomar desayuno y se sentó junto a su novia…

-Decidiste despertar…- le dijo Ashley

-…La que me despertó fuiste tu¡No entiendo porque no me puedes dejar tranquilo ni un minuto!... ¿A caso es ese tu labor?

Ashley solo le quedó mirando…

-Despertaste con un grato ánimo…

-¡Y todos gracias a ti!...lograste tu objetivo…

-…Pero Edward…

Prefirió callarse, si llegaba a "discutir" con Edward, el que siempre "ganaba las batallas" era él, de alguna manera u otra siempre tenía la razón.

Escuchó la risa del rubio y luego unos fríos labios sobre su mejilla

-Buenos días mi amor… ¿Creíste que te hablaría así?... ¡Nunca amor mío!...no tendría valor para tratarte así…te quiero demasiado para hacer eso…

-O sea que esto es una simpática broma tuya…

-Mi amor…si te molestó…no quise, pero verte preocupada y enojada a la vez es algo que se ve tan hermoso en ti

-¿No se te ocurre pensar que me podría molestar?

-¡Pero si acabo de decirte que si te molestó lo siento…no quise!

-Es tan gracioso…sabes que me rio tanto…

El rubio agachó la cabeza…

-Lo siento…

Pero luego sintió que unas suaves manos lo obligaban a mirar el rostro de su amada

-No me molestó, pero me asustó…no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿De acuerdo?

No contestó solo, posó sus labios sobre los de ella…

-Tengo un regalo perfecto para ti…un regalo que significa que me perdones…

-Edward te he dicho millones de veces que no quiero que gastes dinero en mí

A Edward le encantaba que Ashley lo regañara, ya que siempre sonaba tan suave, no como esos regaños que a veces desatan discusiones o peleas…no…ella era muy diferente a todas

-¡No es un regalo material Ashley!...es…gratis…

Ashley le miró y luego le preguntó

-¿Y que es?

-Te llevaré al parque… ¿Qué dices?

Ashley se sonrojó, no le gustaba salir públicamente con Edward ya que siempre se sentía observada y mas que algún otro hombre le decía "elogios", lo cual ponía celoso a su novio…era lo único que le "divertía"

-¿Y-y la gente?... ¡T-todos n-nos miraran!

-..¿Es eso lo único que te preocupa?

-… ¡S-si!

Edward solo la miró y luego llamó a su mayordomo

-Nicholas¿Podrías buscarme la ropa mas liviana y menos formal para que me la ponga?, por favor¡Ah!, dile a Priscilla que le busque a Ashley un vestido de las mismas características que mi ropa por favor…te estaría muy agradecido

-Si, mi señor

-Edward…ni siquiera me dijiste si quería…

-Shh…todo estará bien ¿Si?...

-Te detesto- susurró

-¿Dijiste algo?- Edward le miró con cara maléfica

-… ¡Te detesto!

-Si me detestas… ¿Por qué te casaras conmigo?

-… ¡Por que…!...Te amo

El rubio le sonrió

-¿A caso todas las mujeres son así? Te dicen te amo pero luego te salen con el cuento de que te odian y detestan… ¿Ustedes son así?

Ashley rió, y a causa de eso, Ed le abrazó

-No te enojes…pensé que te gustaba estar al aire libre…Perdón

-¡Me encanta!...pero contigo se llama mucho la atención…

-Ambos llamamos la atención…con tanta belleza dudo que algún hombre te ignore

-Y yo dudo que un hombre tan apuesto como tú no pueda llamar la atención de todas las mujeres de Alemania…

-Una norteamericana siempre es bella y linda…

-…Gracias Ed…

Se vistieron y luego fueron al parque…en ningún momento se soltaron de la mano, y tampoco los reconocieron como rey y reina sino otros simples pueblerinos…Nicholas y Priscilla habían escogido la ropa perfecta para "ocultar" su identidad

-¿Quieres un helado o algo?

-No gracias Ed…disfruto esto…el aire libre, las flores, los pájaros cantar…estar contigo…

-Yo también Ashley…

Se sentaron en un banquito que había junto a la pileta, y al segundo de haberse sentado…los elogios comenzaban a tomar la ambientación

Que sus ojos, su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios, el pelo…todo sobre ambos…hasta que…

Un hombre se le acercó a Ashley y le dijo

-Con todo su permiso, mi dama…le tengo que decir que tiene unos bellos y admirables ojos que acompañan bien toda su belleza…¿Es usted…de norte america?

-Si…muchas gracias

-Debí de irme a vivir a estados unidos cuando tuve la oportunidad…deben haber muchas mujeres como usted, pero ninguna se compararía a su belleza

-Si buscas enamorarla amigo, te digo que ya esta comprometida- Ed estaba que ardía de los celos

-…Usted tiene una gran suerte de tenerla a su lado…mi rey- lo ultimo lo susurró

-Sabes que yo…

-Si…cuando usted nos llamo a su balcón eso ojos de enamorado total no se pueden comparar con otros mi señor…pero no diré nada…espero que pasen buen día…me retiro

Ashley estaba completamente sonrojada

-Nos descubrieron de todas maneras- rio

Ashley no decía nada

-¿Amor?...sigues impresionada

-Mis ojos…mi nacionalidad…tanto afecta en mi…

-¿Belleza?...eso y mucho mas

-¡Pero que vergüenza Edward Elric!...¡No pienso venir mas!...¡No ves que me sonrojo demasía…!

Se calló ya que sintió los labios de Ed sobre los de ella

-Sonrojada te ves mucho mas hermosa…total…asi damos a conocer nuestros rostros…no podemos pasar toda la vida encerrados en el castillo

-Ed…

Se abrazó a él

_Continuará..._

¡Uf! Por fin…en el próximo capitulo…_Luego de 1 mes…alguien especial llega_

_-¡No tenía donde vivir!_

_-¡Pero es apenas una pequeña criatura! Soy muy joven para ser…_

¡Ja! Hasta ahí no mas de ahí se me va a soltar mas xd


	9. Alguien llegó

Muy bien, el 9º capitulo...estaba pensando que...debería cancelar esta cosa de novela...capaz que la reni me mate...mejor no seguiré...jà! Bueno...espero que les guste

**9**

**Alguien llegó**

1 mes...el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, quedaban simplemente 5 meses para la boda de Ed y Ashley, sin embargo eso no significaba para Ashley que las cosas seguirían tal cual estaban ahora...Ashley se dirigía hacia la oficina de quien seria su futuro esposo, estaba muy nerviosa...tenia que hablar con Ed sobre un tema muy delicado

-¿Se...puede?

-¡Amor!...claro, pasa...

-Edward...necesito hablar contigo...

-¿Conmigo?...bueno...te escucho

-Edward, tu sabes que siempre uno...tiene que ser bueno con todas las personas...quien sabe si puedes recibir algo a cambio y...

Edward notó el nerviosismo se Ashley lo cual le preocupó

-Ashley, ve al grano

-...Iba caminando por el parque y me encontré con una señora que pedía que cuidaran a su hijo...era recién nacido...la señora estaba algo como...ida, estaba muy mal...y...yo acepte cuidarlo...

-Ah...¿Qué TU QUE?

-¡Edward! Es apenas un bebe

- Aceptaste cuidar al bebe… ¿Dónde está?

No fue necesario saberlo, un llanto se escuchaba en la habitación de ambos. Edward fue corriendo a ver el bebe…y Ashley le siguió.

Lo vio…estaba recostado en la cama, era apenas un recién nacido…parecía a simple vista un pequeño bulto…Edward se acercó y tomó al bebe y este inmediatamente comenzó a llorar

-¡Tómalo con cuidado!

-¡Pero si no le he hecho nada!

Ashley tomó al bebe, y este se serenó de inmediato

-¡Ni se te ocurra pensar que dejare vivir a…esta…cosa!

-…No puedo creer que trates de cosa a un pobre bebe que fue abandonado por su propia madre… ¿No puedes tener alma con el pobre?

-…Yo que se sobre bebes…

-Yo se mucho…yo lo cuidaré…pero Ed, déjalo vivir…no tiene hogar

-Devuélveselo a la madre, de todas maneras…no somos sus padres

-¡Pero la madre murió!

Edward no dijo nada…

-¿Mu…rió?

-Si…lamentablemente, por eso lo traje hasta aquí

-…- Edward tomó al bebe con mucho mas cuidado pero esta vez el bebe no lloró…si no tomó el dedo índice de Edward y lo apretó con suavidad…Edward al notar como era de pequeña la mano, se dio cuenta de que apenas era una pequeña criatura…indefensa, sin padres ni hogar…a Edward se le suavizó el corazón pero aún así le pediría el porque a Ashley

-Edward…

-Dime la razón por la que se debe quedar

-…No tiene madre ni padre, no tiene hogar, ni alimento, es pequeño, es un bebe, es débil y necesita que alguien lo cuide…

-¡Pero somos muy jóvenes para ser padres! Tenemos 16 años

-Ed…

Edward volvió a mirar al bebe

-¿Cómo se llamará?

-Quieres decir que…

Le sonrió

-¡Ed!- le abrazó-…el nombre no lo he pensado

-¿Te gusta Vincent?

-¡Me encanta!

-Entonces...bienvenido Vincent...

Ashley con algunas lágrimas, abrazó a Edward, y luego le dijo al oído

-No sabes, lo feliz que siempre me haces

-Me encanta verte feliz es por eso que siempre, trato de complacerte

Vincent, estaba en los brazos de Edward y éste sentía algo que nunca había sentido...no sabía describirlo...desde que había conocido a Ashley le encantaba verla feliz, pero...verla ahora feliz por haber adoptado un bebe, no era esa sensación que sentía siempre al ver feliz a su novia...si no...Él se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo...había sido...sumiso con Vincent

-Quiero que todo Dortmund sepa

-Pero... ¿Aceptarán que sea adoptado?... ¿De que manera se los dirás?

-Creo que tendrán que aceptarlo...

Justo en ese momento, Vincent había comenzado a llorar

-¿Qué he hecho?

Ashley soltó una risita nerviosa lo cual hizo que el rubio se sonrojara; tal vez reiría por la ignorancia que el mantenía sobre los bebes

-Te había dicho que no sabía nada sobre bebes

-¡No me río de ti!...solo que Vincent tiene hambre...

-Oh...pero...tu no has sido madre y no puedes dar de...

-Para algo existe la leche en polvo Edward

-Oh...pero y el...

-Ya lo compré

-¿A caso ya tenías todo listo aunque te digiera que no?

-Mmm...Si

Edward le miró y luego le besó; se dirigieron a la cocina ya que Ashley había decidido que Edward tenía que aprender como preparar el biberón de Vincent

-Tienes que tomar el biberón y echarle agua TIBIA o sino puede que Vincent se pueda quemar la boca...luego tomar la leche en polvo y...

Desde ese momento, la atención de Edward se había echado a volar...sus preocupaciones ahora se basaban en Ashley

_Siempre tan dedicada...tan...bella...sus gestos tan delicados, esas manos tan suaves, sus ojos...azules...tan puros... _

-Edward

Algo lo había sacado de sus pensamientos...era en la misma que siempre había pensado y que estaba pensando

-No has puesto atención en nada de lo que te he estado diciendo

-Este...yo...

-Te lo volveré a explicar

Y la castaña le volvió a explicar al rubio, quedando así el pobre de Vincent satisfecho con su leche.

_Continuará…_

Muahahaha…en el próximo capitulo….transcurrirán 5 meses….dos días antes de la boda de Ed y Ashley…prepárense para el efecto RENATA Muahahaha…


	10. Reemplazo

Aquí para escribir el 10º capi...me he demorado 1 millón de años...la Wera debe estar...uff ni siquiera se como ha de estar

Ok décimo capitulo ¡Ve!

**10**

**Reemplazo**

5 meses después, dos días antes del día tan esperado por ambos enamorados, Ed y Ashley estaban ocupados viendo muchos arreglos y recibiendo muchos obsequios de boda

-Veo que te estiman mucho Ed

-No solo a mi...también a ti

-En verdad no lo creo, apenas llevo 5 mese siendo reina

-Pues yo digo que si te aprecian...en realidad los hombres te mandan...uno que otro presente e invitación a no se que si saben que eres mía

-¿Y ahora soy un objeto para que me llames "mía"?

-¡N-no!

¿Tan mal había sonado lo que dijo?

-Solo bromeaba amor...-le dijo sonriendo

Ed, solo suspiró. Luego de la conversación se escucharon unos pequeños gateos de un bebe de 6 meses...era Vincent

-¡Vin!- dijo Ashley

Vincent solo dijo incoherencias

-Ven con papa Vin

Vincent gateó hacia Edward y este lo tomó en sus brazos

-Esto debería llamarse... ¿Reemplazo?- le dijo Ashley a Ed

-...Nunca amor...nunca-

Para confirmarlo le besó en la mejilla

-Estoy nerviosa...

-No te preocupes, no veo algún acontecimiento que arruine el dia más importante de nuestras vidas

Más decir esto, Edward miró extrañamente a Vincent

-Creo...que Vincent...necesita un urgente cambio de pañales...

-Oh...bueno lo llevare a cambiar

-Nunca pensé que un bebe pudiera oler tan...asqueroso

Al momento de decir eso Vincent comenzó a llorar

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!... ¡Está llorando!

-Pero...yo...

-¡TOTO!- dijo Vincent e inmediatamente comenzó a jalar fuertemente el largo pelo rubio de Edward

-¡VINCENT! ¡SUELTAME!

-¡Vin! Suéltalo

Vincent, aún asi con lágrimas soltó el pelo de Edward

-¡Vincent!- dijo mientras retiraba el elástico que sostenía su largo pelo

-Ed, no te enojes...es pequeño... ¿Te dolió?

-No, si te parece

-Bueno...- dijo Ashley algo frustrada al tiempo que se alejaba

-¡No!... ¡Espera! ¡Si!... ¡Si me dolió...quiero cariño, amor!...Afecto...algo

Ashley paró en seco

-¿A caso...te he dejado de lado?

-Si...- Edward agachaba el rostro para ocultar su expresión triste

-Oh Edward...

Ashley dejó a Vincent a cargo de una mucama

-Ed...Yo...

-No...No te preocupes, no tiene importancia

-¿¡COMO QUE NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA?!

Edward quedó perplejo al ver a su novia tan frustrada

-¡TENIAS QUE DECIRMELO!

-...

-Si te dejaba de lado ¡TENIAS QUE DECIRMELO!

-Ashley no...

-Ed...Tu no has hecho nada...soy yo la despreocupada- comenzaba a llorar

-No...Yo...

-Edward...- se le acercó, lo abrazó y dejaba apoyar la cabeza de su novio en su pecho

-Ashley, yo...

-Edward...- comenzaba a recuperar el tono dulce- tu no tienes que decir nada...he sido yo quien ha dejado de tratarte con el amor y cariño de antes...perdóname...

Edward no dijo nada, sino levantó la mirada y le besó

-Te amo...

-Yo más...- dijo Edward mientras se fundían en otro tierno beso

-Tenías que decirmelo para que yo...

El dedo indice de Edward interrumpía el discurso de Ashley

-Ashley...no hay nada mas que decir ya esta resuelto...pero...

-¿Pero...?

-¿Podríamos estar en nuestra a habitación para...?

-¿Estar solos?...si, claro que podemos

-Gracias...

-Lo que te hace feliz, me hace feliz tambien...

10 minutos después...

-Mi señora, traigo al bebe...- Vincent yacía dormido en los brazos de Priscilla

-Shh...- dijo tranquilamente ya que, bajo sus brazos por primera vez, yacía un Edward dormido con una expresión calmada y parecía estar cómodo en el regazo de su novia

-Perdón su majestad...

-No te preocupes...déjalo en su cuna...

-Si, su señora...

Priscilla dejo en la cuna a Vincent y se retiró

-¿Qué...ocurre?- dijo Edward medio adormilado

-Shh...Duerme amor- le susurró y comenzó a cantarle una canción de cuna

-Te amo...- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar dormido por 2º vez

_Continuara..._

**xxx**

Así se separarán mejor mis comentarios...nunca conocí a una Ashley tan histérica :O y eso que yo lo escribo todo (Renata)

Faltan 3 o 2 capítulos para el día de bodas de Ed y Ashley :O wow

Okei sigan leyendo UND (abreviación para Un Nuevo Destino)


	11. Nerviosismo

Aaaaa...me han posteado ;D ;D ;D sisisi! No puedo creerlo i no fue la wera...fue una...desconocida D: weno...xd ojala no se tome a mal lo ke dije NO CANCELARE MI NOVELA porque...UNO la wera me mata y DOS porque...nose...quise decir dos :D. Y nose...eemm...lean...hacen ejercicio xD

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**11**

**Nerviosismo**

Al otro día todos corrían por todos lados, estaban preparando todo el dia ANTES de la boda, lo cual Ed lo encontraba "inútil".

Todos buscaban por todas partes a los reyes de Dortmund, pero simplemente no los buscaban en el lugar menos pensado...su habitación

-Ashley... ¿Que horas son?

-¡Son las ocho!...deben de estar buscándonos...

-Les dije que no hicieran nada ANTES

-Por lo menos tienen alguna preocupación por nosotros...

-Pero porque el día antes...por mas que lo diga...

-Ya basta de reclamos...vamos a alistarnos, nos espera ese...

-Organizador amor...organizador- dijo diferenciando cada silaba

Se levantaron, y se alistaron...se dirigieron a la iglesia donde sería su boda, estaba vacía pero con todos sus preparativos para su boda. Listones blancos, el altar, las sillas forradas con cuero blanco, y todas las filas de asientos, a sus costados con flores.

Edward y Ashley se habían adelantado al organizador por lo que aprovecharon de ver todo detalle.

-Que buen organizador contrataste Ed

-Yo que se...elegí al azar, no lo hice sabiendo que lo era

-Tienes suerte... ¡Me encanta el decorado con flores!

-A mi...me encanta la novia

Ashley se sonrojó...ese día se había vestido muy especial y diferente que a los otros días. Llevaba su pelo tomado en una cola quedando de una forma agraciada y elegante, primero era liso y al final en las puntas tenía sus perfectos rizos, tenía puesto un vestido ligero y suelto de color lila dejaba ver su esbelta figura.

A Edward le encantaba ver a Ashley vestida de esa manera, y por eso Ashley lo había hecho intencionalmente, ya que el día de mañana sería especial.

-Edward... ¿Por que siempre suenas tan...?

-¿Dulce, amable, distinto, amoroso y tierno? ¿Y solo contigo?

Ashley reía por lo especifico y acertado que había sido Edward, mientras que éste le abrazaba por detrás

-Porque tu eres alguien especial para mi Ashley...

-Edward...

Se volteó para poder besar a su novio

-EJEM...

Se separaron para poder ver a su organizador

-Perdón...no sabíamos que había llegado- dijo Edward algo nervioso

-¡Claro que no iban a saber que ni había llegado!...se estaban...besando

A Ashley no le había gustado desde ya el organizador que había elegido Edward.

-Cuando vayan al altar tienen que...

-Pero ¿Porque tenemos que hacer todo tal cual como toda típica boda?- dijo Ashley

-¡Pero no sea ignorante!

-No le digas ignorante a mi novia...ignorante serás tu, si no te das cuenta le faltas el respeto a tu reina

-¿Perdón?

-A lo que me refiero yo...- dijo Ashley para evitar una discusión entre el organizador y Edward- es que nada es perfecto, ni siquiera los reyes o la boda de estos

-Pero para eso me han contratado- dijo el organizador muy frustrado

-¡Sea honesto por su vida! ¡Usted solo nos ha dicho tontas y elocuentes órdenes, que ni pienso hacer!

-¡Que mujer tan soberbia!

-¡YO NO SOY SOBERBIA!- Ashley ya estaba sobre pasando el límite de su serenidad- ¡NI TAMPOCO PERFECTA! Por lo que yo se en una boda, uno se va a casar con la persona que mas ama y hay que ser como uno es ¡Y ESO NO SE PREPARA!

-Puede retirarse- dijo Edward para poder conversar con Ashley

-¡Solo una cosa mas diré!

Ambos reyes miraron atentos al organizador

-Que tengan una feliz boda, dispénsenme

Se retiró

-Ashley...

-No preguntes...

-¿Por qué? Si yo quiero

-No quiero que preguntes...

-Ashley has sobrepasado el limite ya... ¿Quien nos ayudara ahora?

-O sea... ¿Ni siquiera sabes comportarte como tu eres en una boda?

-Nunca he estado en una

-¡No necesitas estar en una para saberlo!

-Ashley cálmate...

-¡No quiero y no puedo!

-Pero amor...- dijo Ed mientras intentaba abrazarla otra vez.

Le empujó

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Ashley se alejó corriendo de la iglesia, Edward no podía creer lo alterada que estaba su novia, nunca pensó que algún día ella, siempre pacifica, tierna y amable...reaccionaría muy enfurecida y solo porque alguien...alguien inferior a su rango le daba ordenes con las que ella se contradecía por el desorden de pensamientos coherentes en su cabeza... ¿Tanto era el nerviosismo?...y mas asustado aun...Edward se dijo... ¿Se querrá casar conmigo de todas maneras?...Para poder saberlo, la siguió

_Continuará..._

**xxx**

:O... ¿Se casarán?...Yo no se (Y soy yo la que escribe TT) Bueno sigan en sintonía con CanalRaristico...Wera te has hecho ausente en mi novela... ¿¡YA NO TE GUSTA?! ( si lees esto ¡Me tienes que postear!


	12. Pequeño problema

**12**

**Pequeño problema**

-¡Ashley!

Edward comenzó a seguirle pero veía que le era imposible, ya que si la alcanzaba eso, aumentaría el enojo que tenía Ashley. Notoriamente, Edward se daba cuenta de que algo MALO y PREOCUPANTE le pasaba a Ashley...

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

-¡No puedo!

-¡ALEJATE!

-¡No quiero!

-¡¿Por qué?!- se detuvo y le miró a la cara

-Por que eres alguien especial para mí y me importa lo que te suceda

Ashley inclinó la cabeza, pero Edward, con ambas manos, le había tomado el rostro y obligado a mirarle.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-...

-Ashley, dime

-Estoy nerviosa...

-Pero...Ashley es mañana, no tienes para que...

-Si tengo para que preocuparme... ¿Qué pasa si algo disgusta a los invitados¿O que pasa si algo se cae o sale mal?

-A mi no me importa que mal suceda o no...Lo que me importa es que me casaré contigo y lo que me preocupa es que no me ames...lo cual dudo- su tono de voz ahora era dulce

-...Edward...

-¿Por qué trataste de esa manera al organizador?

-Es que lo único que hacía era darnos ordenes de cómo casarnos y eso encuentro que es algo inadecuado...además que hablaba de casarnos, la boda el vestido...y todo eso me ponía mas nerviosa

-Pero ahora no tienes porque estar nerviosa... ¿O me equivoco?

-...No, no te equivocas

-Bien...ahora...lo que me preocupa es si...

Edward le miró directamente a los ojos, haciendo así que Ámbar penetrara a Ojiazul con gran ternura y decisión

-Relájate...tranquila, piensa cosas positivas

-... ¿Cómo sabes que no estoy nada...tranquila?

-Te conozco...y demasiado como para saber que tu mirada siempre te delata

Silencio...no incomodo...se miraban a los ojos como si trataran de decirse muchas cosas con la vista...simplemente mirándose...

-¿Vamos al jardín?- el rubio irrumpía el dulce y agradable silencio

-Me encantaría

Tomaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, quedando atrapados en esa unión junto al tacto de sus manos para no poder separarse nunca...quedar asi por siempre...se dirigían al espacioso y gran jardín, que por cierto hacia notar su perfecto cuidado...se sentaron bajo un roble, que aguardaba a sus lugares una agradable sombra y fresca brisa.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta Edward!...de verdad te agradezco mucho el que hayas aceptado la idea de que integraran un nuevo y más grande jardín...

-Todo lo hago para complacerte...

-Espero que entiendas que no son caprichos...

-Lo entiendo... ¿Porque te preocupas?

-_I don't know_

-¿Qué?

-¡Perdón! Quise decir no lo sé

-¿Qué idioma es ese?

-Oh...ingles...

-... ¿De donde vienes?

-De los Estados Unidos Edward

-Ah...y... ¿Cómo sabes manejar perfectamente el ingles y el alemán? (Que conste que esta ambientado en Alemania :D)

-Bueno...eso implica años de práctica

Edward le miró con ternura y depositó suavemente un tierno beso en sus labios

-Eres buena en todo...

-..Gracias...

-No hay de que...

Ashley se abrazó a Edward y este correspondió el abrazo...se quedaron asi, fundidos en el mismo abrazo durante unos 10 minutos hasta que decidieron ir a la habitación para acompañar a Vincent.

-Edward...- dijo mientras jugaba con Vincent

-Dime, mi reina

-Cuando...tengamos nuestra luna de miel... ¿Quien cuidará de Vin?

-Ah...sabía que preguntarías por eso...bueno...mi mejor amiga de toda la infancia y adolescencia

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Margaret Fondeell

-¿Margaret?

-Si...pero...hay un minúsculo e insignificante problema...

-¿Cuál?

-...

-Edward, dime

-...

-¡Edward!

-Hagblaa- alcanzó a decir Vincent entre tanto balbuceo

-Hasta Vin te lo dice...Edward...

-Ella...

-¿Ella...?

-Bueno...ella...es...

-... ¿Si?

-...Muda

_Continuará..._

**xxx**

Lo siento no escribí nada al principio del capitulo pero...era para demorarme menos

Hay una excusa MUY justificada para mi demora

CARCEL

En mi jerga COLEGIO y ya empezó T.T asi que...supongo que declaro que me esforzaré para que TODOS LOS SABADOS SUBIRE Y ESCRIBIRE LOS CAPITULOS asi que se declara SABADO dia de leer UND xd se cuidan adiós


	13. Cancelacion TEMPORAL

Primero que nada para mi no es nada agradable decir esto, pero últimamente las ganas para subir capi no me han dado además de que mi periodo escolar ha comenzado y en realidad se me ha acortado el tiempo a respecto de vacaciones

Primero que nada para mi no es nada agradable decir esto, pero últimamente las ganas para subir capi no me han dado además de que mi periodo escolar ha comenzado y en realidad se me ha acortado el tiempo a respecto de vacaciones.

En realidad mi tipo de literatura a cambiado un poco, pero eso no cambia el amor inmenso que le tengo a UND por ser mi 1º inicio y novela. En realidad, conocí a la banda Jonas Brothers y creo muy realmente que eso cambio mi gusto.

Cancelaré UND por solo un tiempo, no es siempre solo **TEMPORALMENTE**.

De verdad en el muy fondo de mi corazón siento hacer esto pero es necesario, el colegio es mi deber y de el y mis notas depende mi futuro, y sin el no podría hacer UND. Así como tal, publicaré la historia que he empezado con los JonasBro.

Cuando suba capitulo quiere decir que he terminado la Novela de los JonasBro. O el colegio ha estado más despreocupado de las pruebas que por cierto esta semana es **ASQUEROSA **¬¬

Espero no decepcionarlas, subiré capitulo en cuanto mi literatura e inspiración haya aumentado Con cariño, Bárbara.


End file.
